1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors for coaxial cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coaxial cable connectors having a central terminal supported by a dielectric body within a tubular outer conductive shell are well known. The outer conductive shells are provided with a slit extending from the opening along the longitudinal axis. In addition, the shells are subjected to a drawing press, and a stop ring having a diameter substantially equal to the original diameter of the shell is fitted over the shell. When a mating connector is coupled, the outer shell resiliently expands and snaps over the mating connector. The stop ring prevents plastic deformation of the outer shell owing to excessive expansion.
Although the slit provides sufficient expansion of the outer shell, it is frequent to turn a mating connector back and forth in an attempt to forcefully plug it into/out the outer shell, causing plastic deformation of the connector.